The Game
by fredybum
Summary: I wrote this little fic 4 my friends and they reckoned it was good, so I'm posting it. GWDM with a bit of GWHP and HGRW
1. The crazy authors note that realy bugs u

Hey ppls, thanx 4 visitin this site, It means heaps 2 me!!!  
  
One day I'll win an award and ill hav to thank u all because, no wait a min, I wont thank u! I wont even remember u!! hahaha!!! NO!! don't leave!! Ok, well anyway, years from now-  
  
What?  
  
Oh, u want the story?  
  
OK! HAVE the story!!!!!!!!  
  
*Unleashes story!! And cackles madly*  
  
MWAHAHAHAH!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA- ha..ha... *cough, splutter, choke*, haaaa.......  
  
*gasps* ok...on with the story........................................... 


	2. The dorm

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. J. K. Rowling does, I only own the plot of this fanfic.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is the WORST fanfic... but my friends like it and say I should put it on here so, here goes... Reviews will b VERY cool (tho I don't expect any, this is my first and most stupid fanfic I have written) and all flames will b used to bake pizza...mmmm...pepperoni....  
  
The Game......  
  
(In which a lot is revealed)  
  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
"Hermione! Get down here! I need some help with my potions homework!" Ron yelled up the stairs of the girls dormitory.  
  
Hermione sighed and yelled back down the stairs "How about looking in the index of 'All About Potions Stage 6'?"  
  
"Oh... Okay..."  
  
Hermione went back to reading her transfiguration book and brushing her hair... "Those guys are so hopeless!" she said out loud to herself.  
  
"You can say that again!" said a voice behind her.  
  
Hermione turned around so fast she fell off the bed. "Ginny!" she shouted as she got back up, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well, seeing as I'm the only fifth year left and you're they only sixth year- except for the boys, of course– left, I thought we could share dorms. Is that okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Is it okay? It's brilliant" Hermione said happily.  
  
"Great! Which bed should I take?" Ginny asked, looking around at the four- poster beds that surrounded the circular room.  
  
"Is Parvatis' okay? It's the one next to mine." Hermione replied.  
  
"Sure! That'll be great we can get up to some proper girl talk!" Ginny squealed.  
  
Hermione helped Ginny put away the clothes and they started talking.  
  
"Sooooooo..." Ginny said suggestively.  
  
"Sooooooo what?" Hermione questioned, though knowing very well what Ginny was thinking.  
  
"Oh c'mon Mione! You can tell me!" Ginny said, giving Hermione one of her famous grins.  
  
"Tell you what? I don't know what you're talking about!" said Hermione, going very red indeed. "Mione! Do I have to spell it out for you?" Hermione gave her a defiant look, so Ginny carried on, "What is happening with the B-O-Y-S?!"  
  
"Oh... Well... Err... nothing really..." Hermione finished lamely.  
  
Ginny gave her a 'Look' and Hermione gave in.  
  
"Oh okay! If it will get you off my back, I'll tell you!" Ginny nodded, grinning, so Hermione continued, "I think I like Ron!"  
  
"Mione! Ron?! Really? I can't believe it! This soooo blackmail material!" Ginny squealed. "Don't you dare! I will kill you!" Hermione said, a murderous look in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, you know I wouldn't!" said Ginny, though not looking completely convincing. "Okay, I've spilled my guts, now it's your turn!" Hermione said mischievously.  
  
It was Ginny's turn to go red.  
  
"Well, I still like Harry, but, well....... I know he doesn't like me so-" Ginny started, but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Are you kidding?! Have you seen the way he looks at you?! He sooo likes you! I just Know it!" Hermione said firmly.  
  
"No he doesn't, you're just saying that because you're my friend, and friends have to say that sort of stuff... Anyway, Ron would have a fit if he knew I was with Harry..." Ginny said softly.  
  
"I am not just saying that because I'm your friend, I really think he does like you. And as for Ron, He'll just have to get over it. Besides, you're in your fifth year, It's got to happen soon!" Hermione said, giving Ginny a stern look, which reminded Ginny very much of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I hope so" replied Ginny quietly.  
  
Yo, hope u like it, and remember, im new, so b nice!!!!! (actually I don't give so u can b as nasty as u want!) 


	3. The sneaky little note

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the  
  
Plot of this fanfic.  
  
The Game (In which a lot is revealed)  
  
~ Chapter 2~  
  
Harry and Ron sat in their favourite chairs by the fire in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for the girls. "How long do those girls take! We're just going down to dinner! They don't have to get dressed up like it's the Yule Ball!" complained Ron. "Does Ginny usually take this long?" asked Harry. "Well, up until the start of this year she didn't, but now she takes ages! She took 45 minutes to get ready to go to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff!" said Ron exasperatedly. "Hmmm... I don't see why... They don't wear make-up..." Harry said. "Harry, we are wizards and they are witches. They probably use beauty spells and stuff, and even for Hermione they can take ages to do." Ron answered. "How do you know all this?" asked Harry, "You have five brothers!" "Yes, but I also have a mum and a sister." replied Ron. "Oooh, I see..." said Harry. At that point Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs. "As I was saying, you need to point your wand at the skin you want to cleanse and moisturise before you say the incantation, not afterwards." Hermione was saying as they walked down the last couple of stairs. "Oh, so that's why my nose flew off... Thanks for fixing it on again, I don't think I could-"Ginny stopped short and stared at Harry. "Hi Hermione. Hello Ginny." Harry said politely, looking at Ginny. He hadn't realised how pretty she had gotten lately. Those eyes were so beautiful, he thought. He realised he was staring at her, so he quickly looked at Hermione. At that same moment, Ron was having exactly the same thoughts about Hermione. I love that brown hair, he thought to himself. All four of them looked uncomfortably at one another before Hermione spoke. "Let's get down to the Hall, I want to see what They've put on the Christmas trees this year. They all trooped out of the portrait hole and walked down the stairs. Some steps were very slippery because Peeves had melted some of the icicles that hung from the bannisters. When they walked into the Hall they gasped. It was superbly decorated with more icicles hanging from the thousands of floating candle holders and magical clouds were floating towards the top of the hall, forming different Christmas figures such as holly and Christmas stockings and trees. Every now and then they would all join into one massive Santa's head and a huge bellowing "Ho ho ho!" was heard. Fleur had obviously had her input as the new French teacher, (Dumbledore had thought that extra languages could help them in their studies) as woodnymphs were serenading everyone as they drank their pumpkin juice and waited for Dumbledore's speech. As there was only about twenty other students staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, the House tables had been moved to the sides of the hall and several smaller tables were scattered around, each set for six. All the tables were taken except for one, which had two people. As they drew nearer they realised with a sigh that they were none other than Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. "Fabulous. Christmas dinner with the Slytherins..." muttered Harry darkly. "Come now, everyone! Get seated!" Dumbledore called cheerfully down at them all from the teachers table. Harry and Ron sat down together at the opposite side of the table from Draco and Pansy, so Hermione sat between Ron and, to her disgust, Pansy. Ginny then had no other choice but to sit between Harry and Draco. Ron and Harry gave Draco and Pansy dark looks, and received even darker ones in return. "Let's eat!" Dumbledore called jovially at them, and the plates in front of them magically filled with food. They started eating and talking, but after about ten minutes, Ginny felt a hand on her robe covered knee. She gave Harry a smile and looked down at the hand. But it was too pale to be Harry's. That meant one thing. It was Draco's.  
  
He he he, didn't see that one coming, did you? Anyway, I'll update soon! Lurv Verity! : -) 


	4. But why!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the plot of this fanfic.  
  
The Game (In which a lot is revealed)  
  
~ Chapter 3 ~  
  
Ginny stared at the hand that was gently massaging her knee. She couldn't work it out. Why would Draco Malfoy, the most nasty of all the Slytherins, be interested in her, a Gryffindor from a poor, muggle loving family? It just didn't make sense. She suddenly looked up at the others. They were all staring at her. "Ginny? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" said Hermione, looking at Ginny. "I- I'm fine. I just... Just sort of blanked out..." replied Ginny slowly. She felt Draco's hand leave her knee. He was carefully avoiding her eye. Okay... Do you want to leave now?" asked Harry. "Sure." Said Ginny, a little too quickly, so she added, "Only if you guys want to." "Cool. Let's get back to the Common Room to have a game of chess, Harry," said Ron, getting up from the table, "Fred and George got me a new set for Christmas. It's pure marble! That joke shop must be doing really well..." Harry gave Ginny one last look before he too got up from the table and replied, "Sure. We can have some of those really nice mince pies your mum sent us as well." Ginny and Hermione followed the boys' back to the Common Room. Ginny walked in a daze, still trying to digest what had happened. Draco and Pansy followed them a short way and then went down a dark corridor to what Ginny guessed was the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons. Perhaps she was imagining it, but she could have sworn she saw Draco's eyes flicker towards her. She kept looking at the ground, even though Harry kept giving her worried glances and Hermione kept trying to engage her in conversation.  
  
* * * * * As Ginny lay awake on top of her bed, the covers tossed aside, she wondered what Draco was doing at that very moment. Was he too thinking of her? Then she wondered why he had put his hand on her knee in the first place. Had he meant anything by it? Or was it just a big mistake? Had he actually meant to put his hand on Pansy's, or even worse, Hermione's knee instead? She decided to get changed into her pyjamas so that if she did finally manage to fall asleep she wouldn't be a total wreck in the morning. As she took off her shoes, she noticed a piece of paper tucked into her robe pocket. She took it out. It was written in emerald ink and had the Slytherin crest at the top. She read it aloud to herself.  
  
Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar quills are sweet, and so are you! Meet me at midnight behind Hagrid's hut. Love, your secret admirer.  
  
Ginny pulled on her robes and walked silently towards the door.  
  
Okay guys, I want reviews!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! I'M DESPERATE!!! Just keep reviewing, just keep reviewing, just keep reviewing, reviewing, reviewing...What do we do? We review, review...Ha ha-ha ha hoo-hoo, I love to reviewing, When you waaaaaaaaaaaaant to review you just want to keep on--- !!!  
  
Sry, I'v seen finding nemo WAY 2 many times.... (DORY RULES!!!) 


	5. Under the cloak she goes

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, only own the plot of this fanfic, So would you get that through your thick heads!  
  
The Game (In which a lot is revealed)  
  
~ Chapter 4 ~  
  
Ginny crept through the silent common room and picked up the invisibility cloak (courtesy of one Mr. Potter) that only she, Hermione, Ron and Harry knew about, from its usual hiding place under the sewing in one of the couches. She crawled through the portrait hole and, ignoring the 'And where do you think you are going?' from the Fat Lady's portrait and the disgruntled looks from the paintings along the wall, ran quickly and quietly through the halls of the castle. She didn't stop until she reached the Great Hall, where she heard two voices biding each other goodnight. "'Night, Minerva." came Dumbledores soft voice from near the entrance. "Good night Albus." replied McGonagalls much harsher voice, followed by a yawn. Ginny pulled on the cloak and pressed herself against the wall as Dumbledore came nearer. He walked past her and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, but she quickly took it back as Dumbledore turned around. He smiled and said quietly, "Good night Ginny" and went on his way. Ginny grinned. She knew Dumbledore wouldn't punish her now. She made her way outside, carefully avoiding McGonagall, who was talking to Professor Flitwick about vanishing charms. She ran outside and hid behind Hagrids hut, but still under the invisibility cloak. She wanted to see what Draco was up to before she revealed herself. She waited a couple of minutes, and was just starting to think it was all a joke when she saw a cloaked figure striding quickly towards her. The figure sat on a fallen log and waited. Ginny looked at the figure that she supposed was her admirer. The more thought about it, the more she thought that Draco was probably having a lend, or else he had delivered the letter for someone else who didn't have the guts to do it them selves. Then he pulled his hood of his face and saw the flash of blonde hair that could belong to no one else, but Draco Malfoy. She then noticed the roses he was holding. In her head she was having a fierce debate; Should she take off the cloak or not?  
  
He he he, I love leaving you guys in suspense. But I'm actually in suspense as well, 'cause I don't know what I'm going to do either! Oh well, I'll go to bed and think about it... Please excuse me while I hallucinate about Tom Felton... 


	6. another authors note, but also a bit of ...

Alrighty now, this is just another crazy authorz note, but koz I'll get my story chuked if I don't actually put somfink from the story here, I'll add a lil story drabble @ the end, (but dw, I'll update properly in the next chap, and rewrite my lil bit of story writing poo that's in this chappie!)  
  
Righty-o, firstly im here to complain. And not just about any old piece of camel snot, this is serious. This is about the Search. Ok, for those sad lil ppl who read the same stories over and over again and don't use the search and haven't seen the lil notice that comes up wen u klik on the search button (yes, I no its amazing, but it is there!!!! Try putting those glasses on!) the notice says that, wait a min, y don't I just copy paste it? Ok, here is the notice- Search will return on Tuesday, Feb 25th, 2004. well, its WAY past the 25th ppls, and I want my mummy- I mean, search back!!!now, HURRY UP.  
  
OK, 2nd, I am thinking of riting a harry potter/coyote ugly fic, and I want to hear wetha its nay or yay, k?  
  
3rd, I want reviews, DAMMIT!!!! I SPEND HOURS SLAVING AWAY AT THIS BLOODY COMPUTER, RITING STORIES FOR U LIL PIECES OF ZEBRA DUNG, AND I'V ONLY GOT 4 BLOODY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Now kindly move ur mouse (yes, that means u) down to the pretty little button at the bottom of the screen that says review (it is there, look harder!) and kindly REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!  
  
That is all.  
  
(oh, and here is the lil crap bit of story I promised.)  
  
Ginny sat their for a couple of minutes before she finally decided what to do. She walked towards the Castle and through the doors.  
  
Hey, I said it was short. 


	7. TaDaa! She magically appears! like u all...

OMG! I can't believe that ppl actually like this fanfic! Well, thanx any way, I promise I will update as soon as poss....probly 2day....!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, as you should bloody well know by now (sorry, I had to let draco go, he had to go wash the gel out of his hair for the next movie). You should also know that I only own the plot of this fanfic.  
  
The Game. (In which a lot is revealed)  
  
~ Chapter 5 ~  
  
Ginny sat their for a couple of minutes before she finally decided what to do. She walked towards the Castle and through the doors. She then took off the cloak and went outside again. She didn't want to scare him by appearing from invisibility in front of him, plus she didn't want him to know about Harry's invisibility cloak. Not yet, anyway. As she walked down the steps again, she wondered whether she was doing the right thing. But she didn't have long to ponder this because she had reached Draco. "Draco?" she called quietly. "Ginny?" he replied, looking over his shoulder. "Yeah," said Ginny, walking over to sit next to him, "It's me." "I'm so glad you came!" Draco breathed, then, thinking he'd said too much, he said, "'Cause, you know, if it was me, I wouldn't have." "Ginny smiled and replied, "Even if it was from me?" "Well... I-" started Draco, blushing madly. But Ginny, not wanting to embarrass him more, cut him off and said, "I liked the poem." "I- Well... Thanks." said Draco, still blushing. "So... err... Was there something you wanted to say?" asked Ginny, cutting to the chase a little quicker than Draco wanted. "Well... I... I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." he finished in a rush, then turning, if possible, even pinker. "Sure..." said Ginny slowly. Draco stood up and held his hand out to Ginny. She took it and he pulled her towards him. She stumbled a little and fell against him. "S-sorry." she muttered. "Don't be." he said quietly, and helped her steady herself. "Anyway, I want to show you something." Draco led her away from Hagrids' hut and towards the dark forest. "We're not going into the forest, are we?" asked Ginny, a little worried. "You'll see..." replied Draco as he led them still further towards the forest. "Draco, I really don't like this." said Ginny, her voice starting to quaver. "Oh, come on, don't be scared." said Draco, tugging her arm. They walked around a large oak and what Ginny saw there made her scream.  
  
He he he... Jeez, I love leaving you guys in suspense! Anyway, you know I won't let anything bad happen to my favourite couple so don't worry! Ok I promise I'll update soon. Love Fred. [oh, and to all u ppl who think fred is a weird name 4 a girl, dw...I AM WEIRD! (At least I can still write fanfics...)] 


	8. Love eeeevvvviiiilllll Fred!

Mwahaha!!!! I want at least 10 reviews b4 I post the next chappie!!! Mwahaha!!!! (jeez it wont b THAT hard, I'v already got 9!!!!love the eeeeeeevvvviiiillll Fred that u all know and love..... 


	9. Bludger!

DISCLAIMER: These are not my characters, blah blah blah, you get the point. Wow, I actually got my 10th review in less than 7 hours!!! I'm so proud of you! *sob* Ok, I want 15 b4 the next chappie goes up...even if u hav already reviewed, review again and gimme some more advice!!!!! (I'm running out of ides!)' Ok, on with ur well deserved chapter (remember, 15 next time!)  
  
The Game (In which a lot Is revealed)  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
"Err, Sorry, No, we're not going into the forest." Draco said. "Well, where are we going then?!" exclaimed Ginny. "Shhh! You'll wake everyone! Now, put this on," he whispered, holding out a blindfold, "Trust me." he added, seeing the look on her face. Ginny reluctantly pulled on the blindfold and let Draco guide her along. Finally he stopped and said, "You can take the blindfold off now, Ginny." She pulled the fabric down and looked around. She couldn't see anything, but she heard an odd snuffling sound. She looked down and there was a Niffler. "Draco!" she gasped, and she bent down and unclipped the Niffler from it's lead that was attached to a tree. As she picked up the Niffler, she made sure that It couldn't get to her gold earrings, but surprisingly it didn't seem interested in her jewellery at all. "I put a spell on it so it won't go after gold. That way you can keep it and it won't wreck your dorm." said Draco. "Draco, why?" asked Ginny, the Niffler happily sniffling at her long red hair. "I thought you might... You know.... Like it" said Draco, blushing. "Like it? I love it!" exclaimed Ginny. Draco didn't have the heart to tell Ginny to quieten down. They sat there for about half an hour playing with the Niffler that Ginny had called Bludger because of its tendency to knock anything in its way over until They decided they should return to their dorms. "I had a great night, Draco. Thank you. And thank you for Bludger!" laughed Ginny quietly as they made their way up the stairs. "No probs, Gin." replied Draco. As Draco walked away towards the dungeons, he couldn't help but think that his plan was working marvellously.  
  
Dun dun duuuuun! Hehe, now I'm gonna have to write the next chapter quickly, aren't I? Oh well, It's kinda fun! Anyways, sorry this took so long to come out and it's so short! 


	10. authors note: explains a lot

Sry I haven't updated lately guys, I have been really busy. I've also got a new username on here. It's savvylassy, and I did have 1 story up under that name but it was really bad so I took it down. DW, I'll try to update this story ASAP!!! Love yaz all, freddy Oh, and keep the reviews comin! 


End file.
